


Better than wine

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Per il promptin fugadella quinta  settimana delCOWT #9@Lande Di Fandom. (#teamGaelin ftw!) È roba vecchiotta ed è molto probabile che rimarràa lungoin compiuta, ma al COWT non si guarda in faccia nessuno, so there.Titolo @ Cantico dei Cantici (1,2) della King James Version (Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine) perchè in inglese fa piuffigo.





	Better than wine

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _in fuga_ della quinta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week5/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!) È roba vecchiotta ed è molto probabile che rimarrà _a lungo_ in compiuta, ma al COWT non si guarda in faccia nessuno, so there. 
> 
> Titolo @ Cantico dei Cantici (1,2) della King James Version ( _Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine_ ) perchè in inglese fa piuffigo.

Dopo tre settimane insieme, Matt non si è ancora abituato a Foggy Nelson.

Non è un problema di convivenza, perchè tra l’orfanotrofio e il suo vecchio college ha vissuto in situazioni molto, _molto_ più dure - non c'è esperienza migliore per un adolescente con i sensi potenziati che dividere un dormitorio con dozzine di altri adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale - e perchè Foggy è, tutto sommato, un coinquilino esemplare. Quando crede di essere da solo (ma anche quando sa di non esserlo) canta orribili canzoni da bar, con gusto inversamente proporzionale al suo talento musicale, si dimentica sempre cibo in giro per la stanza e lancia tutti i suoi panni sporchi nell'angolo dietro la tua scrivania, in quella che ufficialmente è una cesta del bucato ma che Matt _sa_ essere una piramide pericolante a terra; ma le orribili canzoni lo fanno ridere quando sta sbattendo la testa da ore sul libro di diritto amministrativo più noioso del creato, il suo disordine non straripa mai dal lato di Matt, e ha il buon senso di buttare calzini e… le cose peggiori in una sacca ben chiusa dentro l’armadio, e di tenere le scarpe fuori dalla microfinestra della loro stanza (dopo aver insistito affinchè lo facesse anche Matt, perchè c’è un limite al numero di scarpe puzzolenti che possono stare in una stanza di tre metri per quattro, e quel limite è _zero_ , Murdock).

Il suo vecchio compagno di stanza si faceva la doccia una volta ogni due settimane e, quando si decideva di degnare il bagno comune della sua presenza, lo faceva rubando il suo shampoo - perchè tanto come poteva accorgersene, Matt? - per cui qualche muffin stantio e vecchie t-shirt in giro per la stanza sono _un sogno_ , a confronto.

No, il problema è… il problema è il contatto fisico.

Che non è un problema _in sé_ , perché Matt sa di avere qualche problema ma questo, almeno, non è nella lista. Non va nel panico se deve toccare qualcuno e non va nel panico se qualcuno tocca lui, gli piacciono gli abbracci come a qualsiasi persona normale e gli piace fare sesso e l’unico fastidio che prova nello stringere la mano a qualcuno è quando l’altra persona gli tende una mano davanti aspettandosi che sia lui a prenderla.

Il fatto è che, a parte tutti i convenevoli socialmente richiesti, la gente di solito non tocca Matt - o, se lo tocca, è perchè vuole anche _altro_ da lui. Lo vedono come una statua di cristallo da non sfiorare per paura che si rompa o come un corpo da sedurre, senza vie di mezzo, e per quanto possa essere frustrante Matt è abituato a questi comportamenti, ha imparato a sfruttarli, sa come reagire.

Il problema è che Foggy non lo tocca così.

Foggy lo tocca come se… come se fosse _normale_.

Foggy lo tocca e basta, senza paura né secondi fini, perché è una persona tattile e ha deciso che Matt Murdock è il suo nuovo essere umano preferito al mondo. E certe volte è per aiutarlo, una mano sul gomito per guidarlo nella ressa della mensa o un colpetto al braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione in biblioteca, ma tutte le altre volte è semplicemente perché sì, un braccio buttato attorno alle spalle mentre escono da un test andato particolarmente bene, le sue dita tra i capelli per sistemargli un ciuffo ribelle sulla nuca, gomitate complici durante le lezioni e il braccio premuto confortevole contro il suo mentre ritornano in camera per i viali deserti del campus di notte.

A _questo_ Matt non sa come reagire. Ma, appunto, non è un problema, è solo una cosa nuova - si sta abituando, e la verità è che la familiarità di Foggy... gli piace.

Ciò non significa quando, un tardo pomeriggio di fine ottobre, Foggy gli compare davanti in mezzo al corridoio, con il respiro accelerato e le mani sudate (nervoso?) e i cuore a mille ( _spaventato_?), urlando con voce qualche tono più acuta del solito "Tesoro!" prima di corrergli incontro, abbracciarlo con un braccio attorno alla vita e una mano sulla nuca, bisbigliare "Ti prego stai al gioco" e poi stampargli un bacio in bocca con abbastanza slancio da fargli fare un mezzo casquet, Matt non sia sorpreso.

Giusto un pochino, eh.

La borsa dei libri gli scivola dalla spalla e il contenuto rotola via in ogni direzione, senza che Matt lo registri a pieno perchè _il suo compagno di stanza lo sta baciando in mezzo a un corridoio_.

Ci mette qualche secondo a registrare i passi che si avvicinano e si arrestano all'inizio del corridoio, lo schiocco di tacchi alti e affilati e un soffio di caramello e mughetto che gli risulta stranamente familiare, ma poi Foggy mugola qualcosa contro la sua bocca che suona tanto come " _Maaaatt_ " e - _oh_ , ecco cosa significava stai al gioco.

Nel panico, lancia via il suo bastone e si avvinghia al collo di Foggy con la passione della protagonista di un Harmony, pregando che sia sufficiente a imbrogliare chiunque sia che Foggy vuole imbrogliare. Nell'entusiasmo si spinge troppo in avanti e sbatte i denti contro quelli di Foggy, e Foggy gli soffoca una risata in bocca, ed è probabilmente lo scambio di effusioni più ridicolo mai visto, ma la tizia mughetto-e-caramello deve trovarlo convincente, a giudicare dallo scricchiolio dei suoi denti digrignati, dal sangue che le scorre rapido verso le guance, dal... rumore di passi che si avvicina furioso verso di loro.

"Foggy!" strilla, e Foggy si stacca con uno schiocco tanto finto quanto rumoroso che fa quasi scoppiare a ridere Matt (e un paio di ragazzi dall'altro capo del corridoio, che si sono fermati a godersi lo spettacolo e non hanno una farsa da mantenere).

"Marlene!" strilla Foggy, raddrizzando Matt senza però lasciarlo andare, e anzi mettendolo un po' tra se stesso e tale Marlene a mo' di scudo, e se Matt non fosse così impegnato a restare serio forse si offenderebbe anche un pochino.

"Perchè sei corso via dal nostro appuntamento?!"

"Quale appuntamento!" dice Foggy, vagamente isterico, ed _ecco_ perché il profumo di Marlene era così familiare, è la ragazza con cui Foggy si vede da qualche giorno per studiare medicina legale. Ogni volta che torna dai loro pomeriggi insieme Foggy ha quell'odore attaccato ai vestiti e storie sempre più assurde sulle avances di questa donna. D'un tratto capisce perfettamente il motivo di tutta questa storia.

"Il nostro!"

"Dovevamo _studiare_!"

"Pensavo che fossi interessato ad altro!"

"Senti, sul serio?" dice Foggy, con un'indignazione che sembra quasi sincera, prima di gesticolare in direzione di Matt, sempre tra le sue braccia e sempre a combattere contro un attacco di ridarella. "Non è abbastanza chiaro che sono impegnato?"

Per sottolineare il punto, Matt si aggrappa più forte al suo collo. E per vendicarsi dell'attacco a sorpresa, abbassa una mano e gli dà un pizzicotto sul sedere. Dal punto di vista di Marlene dovrebbe sembrare una palpata, per cui fa tutto parte dello stare al gioco.

Marlene fa un passo indietro, con un'indignazione così forte che sembra radiare dal suo corpo in onde, e poi punta un dito tremante dritto verso la faccia di Foggy. "Potevi dirmelo subito!"

" _Te l'ho detto subito!_ "

"Hai detto che non eri interessato!"

"Perchè _non sono_ interessato."

"Be', non sembrava, da come mi guardavi il culo!"

I due tipi dall'altro capo del corridoio ormai non fanno nemmeno finta di non ascoltare, ridendo alle lacrime appoggiati uno all'altro, e Matt li capisce benissimo, appiccicato a un Foggy sconvolto che apre e chiude la bocca senza sapere come ribattere.

Per fortuna Marlene non sembra aspettarsi una risposta e con un'ultima occhiata cattiva nella loro direzione se ne va, girando i tacchi e marciando via come un piccolo tornado inferocito. Foggy sbatte le palpebre e restano qualche secondo perfettamente immobili, finchè Matt non inizia a tremare sempre più forte e, alla fine, non scoppia a ridere.

"Perché guardi le altre, Foggy?" dice, senza fiato, staccandosi dal collo del suo amico per appoggiarsi al muro e reggersi lo stomaco con una mano. "Non mi ami più?"

"Quella donna è _pazza_ ," dice Foggy con fervore. "Tre giorni a studiare medicina legale e si convince che stia per mettermi in ginocchio e chiederle la mano. Medicina legale, Matt! Cosa c'è di romantico in medicina legale?"

"Non lo so, sei tu che le guardavi il culo. C'è roba interessante, in quei manuali?"

Foggy rabbrividisce platealmente. "Brividi, Matt. Ho i brividi solo a pensarci. E non le ho nemmeno guardato il culo! Una volta, forse. Okay, due, ma per curiosità scientifica, mi capisci, vero?"

"Non è che ci sia tanto da guardare, per me."

Foggy schiocca la lingua e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. "E non c'è persona che ti compatisca più di me, davvero. Ma è il contrappasso per poter toccare tutte quelle belle ragazze in faccia. Non sarebbe giusto se potessi vederle _e_ toccarle."

Matt grugnisce una mezza risata e Foggy sorride, non visto ma percepito, per poi abbassarsi a raccogliere la roba di Matt sparsa per tutto il corridoio. Ributta tutti i suoi libri dentro la borsa e gliela porge, poi il bastone, e Matt lo ringrazia con un sorriso prima di sistemarsi la tracolla addosso e di raddrizzarsi gli occhiali, che nella colluttazione gli erano finiti di traverso sul naso.

"Mensa?" chiede Foggy. Matt annuisce, anche se è martedì e di martedì a servire al bancone c'è sempre il fumatore incallito che non si lava mai le mani, e sta per fare il primo passo quando sente il braccio di Foggy premere contro il proprio, un'offerta silenziosa e ormai quasi automatica.

E Matt dovrebbe rifiutare. Non ne ha il minimo bisogno, e non ne avrebbe davvero bisogno anche se fosse un cieco normale. È una farsa come quella di Foggy pochi minuti prima, l'ennesima bugia dopo così tante altre, e Matt _dovrebbe_ rifiutare, sul serio.

Le sue dita si stringono attorno al gomito di Foggy, e si appoggia solo un pochino al suo fianco per farsi guidare meglio.

Non è ancora il momento di dirgli tutto. In futuro, forse, ma - non ora.

"Avevi ragione per medicina legale, comunque, è tremenda. Non ho rinunciato a macellare animali solo per andare a studiare come macellare gli essere umani."

Matt scoppia a ridere, sorpreso. "Macellare animali?"

"Sì, non te l'ho mai detto? Mia madre voleva che diventassi un macellaio, ma andiamo, mi ci vedi coperto di sangue con una mannaia in mano? Perciò le ho detto..."


End file.
